


The demon in the glass cage

by Evanjeline, Gothgirl69



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Roleplay, Seven and Van bickering, Vanderwood being a grumpy bastard Seven being a child, eventual angst and trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanjeline/pseuds/Evanjeline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl69/pseuds/Gothgirl69
Summary: Mine and Marina's new rp about Seven and Vanderwood going to England for work. A lot of joking, bickering, Seven being silly and Vanderwood being grumpy.Eventually heavy emotional, anxiety, PTSD, trauma, and who knows what else.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood, Eventually - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	The demon in the glass cage

**Author's Note:**

> It Will be in rp format, nothing will be changed except spelling errors, and light grammatical errors.
> 
> I am of course playing Seven, and Marina is playing Vanderwood.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

Words could not describe the situation the brunette found himself in. Of all the mishaps and all of trivials he would go up against, a tall order such as this was far what he was expecting. Sitting there with the red-head- Agent Seven of all people- Made the trip far more painstakingly grievous than it needed to be. _Why do I always get opted in shit I can't process? This fucking plane seat is so damn uncomfortable... Don't they have seats better than this?! Even Britain has better quality- And more often than not, it's quite shite._ Grimacing at the red-head who slept on his shoulder, he violently shakes him away with a shove; Hating to have filth on his luxurious leopard leather coat. "Wake the hell up bastard... Can't you lean on your stick arms or something? I'm not some fucking neck pillow."

707

Seven's eyes snapped open, and he sat up again, not quite remembering falling asleep. At first he forgot where they were, but after scanning the surroundings, he remembered. They were on a plane. A plane currently heading for England, on the boss's orders. He cracked a big yawn, pushing up his glasses on his forehead as he rubbed his red-rimmed eyes, and pulled his bangs out of his them. Seven had pastry white skin, with light freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks, and a mop of curly red hair that looked like it was never brushed. On top of that he was skinny, and tended to wear hoodies several sizes to big. His most unique feature had to be his black and orange striped horn-rimmed glasses however. Or that's what he liked you to believe anyway. Behind them hid a pair of bright golden eyes the colour of honey. Also heavy eyebags, that made him look much older than he was. Compared to the brunette beside him he looked unkept and like a mess. "Mary stop being so stingy! There is nowhere else for me to lay my head." Seven whined, pouting like a little kid, before he hugged himself, shivering. He curled up in his seat, folding his legs under himself, and pulled the hood on his jacket over his head. "It's really cold isn't it? Common, just let me use you as a pillow!~ I'm freezing to death over here! Is that what you want?"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

"If it will make you not droll on my coat? Yes... yes I would have you freeze. Can't you wait until we get to a hotel or somewhere? I can never take you seriously when you whine..." _And most if all... I can't stand hearing you either... Ughhh, are we even nearing our destination? I could definitely use a stretch_ With his prayers answered, an effeminate voice in his native own language spoke on the status throughout the speaker in the plane overhead. Relishing the thought of finally getting a good distance between Seven and his inescapable antics. "Welcome foreigners... to Great Britain! We shall land in only a few minutes from now, please keep your seat belts on until the plane has come to a complete stop. And again, we welcome you to our happy home!" "I don't remember it being this cheesy." He whispers admittedly. "Thank God we're landing though..."

707  
"I'm not drooling! Besides It's a waste of time just sitting here doing nothing, you should be proud I'm being efficient with my time!" He would've kept talking, but the female voice interrupted him, and the young hacker stayed quiet until they were descending. He giggled at Vanderwood's comment, imagining everything would sound cheesy to his handler, before leaning over him, trying to see out the window. He hoped they were lower than the clouds now, and he would be able to spot their destination. "Hey, hey, can you see it yet?" The stupid belt was in his way, and the red-head clicked the button to release himself, almost climbing over the other agent to see.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
Backing away when Seven came closer, he tried to keep the distance between them reasonably. Though as always with his encounters, his efforts were in vain- And soon before he knew it, his subordinate laid on his lap like a child yearning for his touch. His body heat increasing by the second. "You insufferable- Get off! You just don't listen to anyone do you huh ya piece of shit? We're gonna crash because of you! Get off! GET OFF-" The longer he griped however, the more glares and judgemental whispers amongst the crowd grew; Causing the once usually delinquent leopard of pride to drop his act. Out of everything in this world, states was something he could not handle receiving. "Are you done looking now?" He growled with hazardous hazelnut orbs. _God, please back up. Not only do you fucking reek, but you're... on my... ahhhhh!_

707  
"Yeah I will, in a moment!" The young man looked out, his eyes glittering in excitement as he saw the city below them. "Mary, look, it's London!" compared to Seoul it was not a big city, but everything looked so different, and exotic to Seven. He finally moved back to his own seat, a huge grin on his face, just about to keep up the bright chatter. That was until someone politely coughed on the other side of him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. You need to have your seatbelt on, we are landing in a few minutes." It was one of the air stewardesses, who had noticed the ruckus and come over to see what was going on, and right now she pointedly stared at the red-head with lips pulled tight.  
"Ah, me no speak English, sorryy!" Seven lied smoothly, playing up his accent, giving her an apologetic smile.  
She pointed at the seat belt, and motioned for him to put it on, before giving a forced smile back "Please sir."  
"Yes yes, me see! Very sorry!"  
  
He put on his seatbelt again, and watched her walk away, before continuing their conversation from before in flawless English. "Soooo I heard there was a museum with statues made out of wax! Is it true? Can we go there, pleasseeee?~"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
_Did he just flank that poor woman? What a damn trickster... You know they'll look at me and you both right? So quit it!_ "First of all... How the hell would I know? I'm not some geek like you." He barked, but far less aggressive. "We will do only what we've come to do- And that's our **job**. No sightseeing, and no exploring. Besides... I know this place like the back of my hand, and there's zero interesting places besides taking part of the culture."

707  
"It's supposed to be one of the famous places! Like big ben, and the tower of London. You have to know it! You're just saying that to not have to take me there. It's okay I'll just sneak away when you're not looking.~" Seven started to pack down his things that he scattered around himself, including his 3ds, headphones, and of course his favorite snack; honey butter chips. "Is it true that England will fall if all the ravens in the tower disappear?" He asked curiously.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

"I don't know anything dipshit... Only places I've been to. Don't assume I'm your tour guide or whatever. Tch... go ahead and sneak out, but the moment you come and step your feet through the door, I'll taze your toes until they've lost blood circulation. Course it would only be a short while, but it gets the job done. And... a lesson learned." Peering through the small window, Vanderwood found clarity in the sky as it had limitless giving upon the earth. Unlike his subordinate, it appeared quite peaceful, and more or less still and silent. As the plane continues to descend, Vanderwood and his habits of cleaning filth gathered up the leftover peanut bags in the area. Hating to be inconsiderate and rude for the staff that worked too hard to deal with his partner's bullshit. "Excuse me?" He asked quite alarmed at his stage question. "When the bloody hell did you hear that old wives tale? O'l England will be just fine without ravens in towers. Anyways... Hurry up and clean your area. We'll be landing in a few by the looks of it."

707  
_Why does he have to be so damn boring. isn't he the least bit excited to be back?_ While the other man was looking outside, Seven was studying him instead. Those delicate features that made Vanderwood look androgynous to the point of being hard to tell if he was male or female. Of course his long brown hair only added to that effect. Spacing out he blinked several times to get back to reality, before responding. "It's not a wives tale lol? The queens ravens at the tower of London? They breed and feed them there. I heard they are quite vicious, since they are not afraid of humans." He came closer, whispering. "Personally I believe they replaced them with robots though! That would be the smartest choice, right?~ CAW CAW!" He mimicked a raven's call, chuckling, before for once, actually doing what his handler told him, and helped cleaning.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
_How does he know so much more than me? Even in my own country?! Maybe that's what he researched all day before we got here..._ Unfruitful of avoiding Seven's intermission, he gently pushed him back some instead of the usual shove. Truthfully thanks to the all-seeing eyes of the crowd that he's come to hate. "Keep your distance... Low profiles remember? I don't need to smell the breath of someone who hasn't had a bath in days neither." Rolling his eyes at his attempts of getting a chuckle out of him, it surprised the brunette how helpful Seven was with cleaning messes. Normally, chip bags and soda cans galore would pile to a heaving mountain of garbage in their humble home, but this... This wasn't the case.  
  
_Almost anyone would do that... It's natural, nothing more._ As their captain announced their safe landing, Vanderwood was the first to stand and collect their small baggage of clothes from up-top. Neglecting Seven's entirely for him to carry. Out of the plane, the male dragged Seven along for the ride once all his things were settled. Waiting in the baggage claim for the luggage of clothes; Their packages being vastly different in terms of style.  
  
"You need to hurry up more slug, if you don't hurry, all the nice hotels will be booked soon; And it'll your ass I'm blaming for. There's absolutely no way I'm paying for some slum in a squeezed corner."

707  
"Hey, I brushed my teeth before leaving! Showered too! I don't smell bad at all." He did simmer down a bit after the reminder of keeping a low profile, though he did not exactly see the point in it. In his experience being loud and silly made people think you were no threat. Finally getting out of the plane after a long 12 hours, the red-head was extremely hyper, and everything grabbed his attention, making him run off in every direction to look at souvenirs, food shops, and everything else that was crammed into the airport to make tourists spend their money. He complained loudly in the line for their luggage, jumping up and down while talking about everything and nothing.  
  
When they finally had their bags, seven ran off again, finding another store with knickknacks. He put on a cap, and waved a flag, both with the union Jack on them. "Hey, hey take a picture for me will ya?" He gave a bright smile to Vanderwood, completely ignoring his comment about hurrying. "It's a business trip anyway, I know you're not paying a single pound!" He added, winking, when his handler glared at him.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
For what felt like millennia keeping the hacker from his clutches, the final nail on the head for his 15th departure towards goods and bargains sent him fuming with hellish rage. As much as he wished to refuse, by all means... he did not want to make a scene. "F-Fine then... But it's gonna be on your phone alright? I'm not taking pictures of anything _you related_." Snatching the hacker's device from his black and yellow combo jacket pockets, he pulled up the camera app and quickly captured the shot- 3 separate times in case of a blurry outcome. Staring off at each photo, something about that brilliant smile sped his heart rate by 2 beats. So much reminded of the purity of a small child.  
  
_That's not what he is... Remember that. He's not something you need to take care of... And besides... would you really take care of scum like him? He's already gotten on your shit list..._ Handing back his phone, the brunette taps the tip of his boots impatiently waiting for the verdict. Knowing there must be something he would complain about to stall time. "There... Now can we please pick up the pace? If you ask me for another, I'll smash your glasses off."

707  
The hacker's golden eyes lit up, not expecting him to agree, gladly posing in front of the camera, taking off the souvenirs afterward. When he got his phone back, he scrolled through the pictures, running over to grab Vanderwoods arm with glee. "look at this one, you take really good photos, I had no idea! When we get back home I have to bribe you to take cosplay pictures with me!" Before he would be pushed away again, Seven quickly snapped a shot of the both of them with the selfie camera, and jumped out of the way, knowing Vanderwood would try to take his phone and delete the evidence. Looking at it, it was not exactly a good picture, and the older agent scowled like he always did, but Seven didn't care. "you should try smiling one of these days Mary.~"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
" **Cosplay?** " he questioned with one brow raised. Emanating quite the vexed aura. "Since when do you think I'll agree to **cosplay?** There is no way- **No way** you can make me agree to anything you offer. How dare-!" Interrupted by a sudden flash, he hissed at the brightness blinding his vision. As Seven predicted, he reached for the camera, only to be pushed away from his reach and held up like a carrot on a stick.  
  
"For the record, there's a reason I don't smile. I wonder who made me feel that way? It couldn't be my so-called partner who treats me poorly and neglects every word I say. Wonder who else that lives with me can put such a man on edge?" Finally having the courage to push him away, Vanderwood dusted his coat and gathered his luggage in his hands once more. Seeing the exit just around the corner, the urge to leave Seven behind temped him further and further, yet the sheer willpower of being in deep trouble held his feet together. Waiting for the hacker to gather his own belongings. "If I have to tell you one more time to hurry, say goodbye to your hair. The bus won't wait on you ya know? We **have** a schedule to follow."

707  
"Fine, I'm coming! You make it sound like everything will fall apart just from us being a couple of minutes late. We're not even starting today, so what's the harm?~" Seven finally picked up the pace, following the older agent out of the airport, his heavy duffle bag slung over one shoulder, and his backpack on the other. The problem with traveling by plane was that they couldn't bring a lot of their gear. Of course he had two laptops with him, and USB drives filled with different viruses, and programs, but no weapons whatsoever, nor protective gear. They were to pick temporary equipment up from a contact the next day, but not having his full hacking toolset on hand put the young man on edge. Seven moved closer to his handler, and whispered in Korean: "I'm sure you're just grumpy since you don't even have your trusty old taser right now. Hah, I really should use this opportunity to pull the greatest prank known to man!"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
"The "harm" is that we won't be able to get started early. And because most of the hotels that **I** want would be booked it you don't hurry your ass up. It's Britain: Everyone wants the fancy hotels since we're like to be one with the royals. Though they cost a shit-load... But price won't matter to us." As they walked, the sound of Seven's smooth speech tingled his ears with his nerves on the fritz. Hating, but also somehow dazzled by the feeling and gentle nature. "Don't you fucking remind me... If it weren't for the law, I would've happily brought it with me. But just because I don't have it doesn't mean I can't bring a reckoning on you... Test me, and I **will** break you." He answers back without pausing. Off in a huff, the brunette and the redhead finally make their way out of the London City Airport, and straight towards the bus stop. Though upon their arrival, everyone else was already boarding once they went near. Booking it, Vanderwood dragged his companion- so to speak- with a monstrous force like a mother cat to its young.

Finally on board, the brunette finds a couple of seats in the cramped public transport vehicle where they could rest for a moment or two. Thanking that they were able to make it. "Finally... God I hope we can still book a room. Be on your best behavior would you? This isn't a field trip. Anyways... we're headed over to Three Quays in about 30 minutes from now. Try not to get on my nerves by then?"

707  
"You would **never** break me! Your way to kind-hearted and nice for such a thing!~" He laughed the threat off, not taking it seriously in the least, following

Vanderwood into the buss, taking a seat by the window, eyes practically glued to the glass, watching everything He kept asking questions about everything they passed, not listening to Vanderwood's plea to not get on his nerves, seven didn't stop talking during the whole trip, continuing all the way to the hotel. Arriving there the young man suddenly comes to think of something, and his gait slows down, while he twirls his hair around a finger. "Uhhh.... Van we're sharing a room... Right?"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕  
Exiting the vehicle at the quickest he could as he suffered from suffocation towards Seven's streams of questions, the brunette gathered all his things and headed towards the grand white building just in the distance. From afar, it certainly seemed vintage with that Victorian flair and classy to boot; Quite literally the brunette's cup of tea. If luck was on his side, a few rooms for two people would be obsolete. Heading in the right direction, he was stopped by the red-heads question, retracing the plan he had originally come up with. _Fuck Fuck... Do I really want the risk? He'll start hugging me, and touching me, and... and... Ugh! But then I can't keep my eyes on him- I can't do my job properly. I-I guess... just wear baggy clothes. As much as the risk is nigh, the fact that Seven would be up to something is far greater._ Keeping his back turned from Seven's notice, he answered simply with little to no signs of his unease: A key skill that any good agent must have "Only to keep my eyes on you... If I leave you alone, there's no telling what you would fuck up. Don't get any ideas that we're doing anything explicit. Get your head out if the gutter... We're almost there, just keep up and shut up."

707

He let out a sigh of relief without being able to stop it, before halting in place, going over Vanderwoods words in his head a second time. "wait, what do you mean by that? I- Uh... W-what? W-why would I... Why do you think that?" Seven was caught completely off guard, a rare occurrence for the young genius to be sure.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

"Isn't it obvious? You might start sleep walking, or have a to throw up suddenly. I don't trust you whenever you're alone... You're like a fucking baby when I leave you by yourself. You make me work double than what I'm supposed to. Now for the last time, can you please hurry? Do I really have to bribe you just to make you listen?"

707

"NO, not that part! t-the other thing... T-the... Uhmm... Why would I **ever** think about doing something like that with **you** ! I was just wondering, is all... Like you say, you always wanna keep an eye on me right? So... Who knows I might run away, everything's so interesting here! I still don't understand why you would suggest I would ever think of- Just no!" Seven hurried to catch up with him, fidgeting with his sleeve, and biting his lip. It was rare he showed that much feeling on his features, that was not glee or amusement.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

_Usually when I say even the slightest of rules, he would find something to make fun of. But this time... he doesn't? Anyways, that doesn't matter anymore. As long as he doesn't get any ideas... I know men by now and what they desire. Seven is no different than the rest of them._ As rare this occurrence was, he paid no mind to it as long as it wasn't a problem to their working environment. Though it did surprise deep down that an imp such as him would have a heart buried beneath all that fluffy coating. Finally entering the classy rich room with white and gold pained all around, the brunette veered his attention towards the woman at the counter who seemed expecting his visit. Smiling as cheerful as could be. "Are you still available for a room madame?" _Just saying that reminds me of what he nicknames..._ "Why yes! We do indeed have room for you sirs. How long will you two be staying with us?" "About a few weeks or days... Nothing too long-term. I- We I mean would like a room for one." At first like anyone would do, the woman stared a bit confused. Not questioning it though, she shook her head and continued to serve- Always putting forth the best possible service. "Alrighty~ Just let me get your payment for the room, and then you can receive your keycard." Doing all the legal requirements and paperwork that guarantee their responsibilities are their own, Vanderwood takes their room key to 606 up high on the glass elevator. Scooting farther and farther away from Seven as if he had the plague. "When we get there... Make use of the space alright? Don't be hogging up half the room just because you have important tech. Which in my opinion is no bloody excuse to take up room."(edited)

707

As his handler booked their room, Seven did a double-take, blinking in confusion when he asked for a one-person room. _Why? Why would he ask for a single and not a double room?_ He stayed quiet, not mentioning it in front of the staff. His eyes did get huge as they traveled up the lift, looking at the view, the hacker didn't notice how the other man was slowly moving away, taken by what he saw. The houses were all narrow, and high, and they looked so old compared to Seoul. Everything looked whimsical in his eyes, like the buildings themselves were happy. He really liked this place. Even the smell of the slightly damp weather, and the funny dialects. He turned around when Vanderwood spoke to him however, cooking his head slightly. "Isn't it fair if I use half the room? Don't worry though, I won't need much space really. I'll just sit in a corner on the floor." He hesitated, not exactly sure what was going on. Was the older man trying to make a point, or teach him a lesson? "Sooo.... Just making sure. I'm sleeping on the floor right? I get it, you wanted to mess with me since you said I had to hurry, and didn't get two beds as a punishment." Seven smiled at him, before poking his tongue out. "What can I say, you got me!~ I'll sleep on the floor, and hurt my back, suffering in misery all by myself.~"(edited)

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

_Why do I get the feeling he's trying to convince me to not sleep on the floor? Then again, that's much better than having him around me. This could work in my favor..._ "Did you not listen to anything I said? I only chose one because I can't trust you to **be** by yourself. Why do you think live with you 24/7? You'd trash everything considerably, disregard my simple demands, and more importantly... You'd start wanking yourself if it weren't for my watchful eyes. There's no telling what You'd do when you're alone. Think I'd take the risk for you to even sleep in a far away place? Absolutely not... At home, for the very least, I know what you're hiding from me in your room. I let you pack your own bags to take responsibility for your own things, but even still... I can't trust you. I can't trust you being alone, and I certainly can't trust you to feed yourself right. As much as I hate babying you, what choice do I have? Let you die and lose my job? Or grin and bear it to keep it...? You'd never understand in your position... Always taking what I say like a damn joke and a grain of salt. You choose what you want to listen to, I can't make you." When the elevator dings, the two males made their way towards their room- Which wasn't at all a far distance away from the entrance they came from. After an instant swipe from his keycard, the brunette was the first to enter the premises. Staring into the open space of their room, what first caught his eye was the fantastic view from the outside. So much so that he dropped off all his stuff at the bed and sat near one of the grand chairs cleaned to perfection. Just sitting in one made him feel like royalty. _So damn comfy~_

707

Seven just stared at him, wondering what the hell he was on. "Still could've gotten us two beds in one room, yeah? And why would you care if I wank? That's none of your damn business is it?" He clenched his jaw muscles, about to go into one of his fouler moods. Vanderwood went too far this time. _It's not like I can't handle myself. What does he know anyway?_ " What, you think I would explode the fucking room or something if you left me alone for two seconds? I'm not a damn toddler! Are you going to handcuff me to the bed too, huh? Making absolutely sure I don't go anywhere? Well go the fuck ahead!" _I guess all I am is just a damn dangerous tool to use, and keep locked away the rest of the time. Like a weapon. That's all I'll ever be... Until I break, then he will just get a new one._ Seven threw his bags into the couch, and kicked off his shoes, before tearing off the bed sheet, and curling up in the bed. "If you will excuse me, my royal highness, I'm going the fuck to sleep." He pulled off his glasses and deposited them on the little table beside the bed, then stretched out his arms. "Please my liege, won't you shackle this poor hacker so he can't even turn around in his sleep. Who knows what terrible deeds I could do otherwise?" It was not that uncommon that Seven threw a tantrum, but usually he was not one to be sarcastic like this. The only time he was was on the rare occasion he got really furious. His cheeks and ears were scarlet from how angry he was, even if he still tried to control himself with humor.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

To his subordinate's insults, that trademark glare of his uncontainable rage that he kept from releasing by sheer willpower. It was his duty not to harm the fiendish male- As much as he wanted to- But minimal pain was possibly the best route. "Goodnight then, peasant." He answered just as coldly. "I'll wake you when the time is right." _Christ... what's with him? Pulled the damn trigger on that one didn't I? Not like I care anyway... I don't need feelings into the mix. He can huff all he wants, but I'll never back down from a fight. Though... if he's pissy, the only way to get him to follow orders is to please his sorry ass. What to do... What to do..._ An idea in mind, the brunette unpacked both contents of their luggage as a token of his apology. Needing to cool off hot steam. Though looking towards the sleeping hacker, a seed of jealously grew. For once in the 2 years they've worked together was he ever jealous oh what he did not have. 

_No fair... Why does he get the large soft bed first? The only reason I want you on the floor is so you won't see me at night. By being on the floor, you lessen those circumstances of ridiculous situations. Not that you'd look at what I have but... UGH... forget it. Maybe **I** should just sleep on the floor. At least then he can't complain. I'm used to the ground anyway..._ After organizing for a few, the temptation to find warmth grew the linger he stared. Eventually, he was drawn to that warmth like a moth to a flame. Needing a soft pillow to rest his head after those painstaking hours. Swallowing his saliva, he goes for the risk- An unlikely task unless desperate- But was willing to get warm. _Just don't get close... Keep your body balanced on the edge... don't get close!_ And indeed as he commands, he stayed at the edge of the bed feeding off the other males warmth. However... it's as if the warmth called to him... Begging to be joined and forever interwebbed. There was seriously no way the brunette could stay far from its call for long, and so... Sooner or later, he found his body heat shared with the body to that of his subordinate's. Cooing quite comfortable at a happy medium. _Warm... It's so warm... Who knew the covers could be so warm... This really is 5-stars... Ahhhh~...._

707  
He did not fall asleep. The red-head pretended he was out, keeping his head under the cover to not reveal himself, but he was to worked up to be able to just let it go like it was nothing. It was bad of him to get that angry, he knew that. Still there was no way he could react any other way hearing how little Vanderwood trusted him. Fine if he did not trust him to eat, or take care of himself, but that his handler wouldn't even trust him to not risk their whole operation really ground his gears. _Maybe he is afraid I will run away since were not in Korea anymore?_ It was a possibility. If so, he should know better. Seven didn't run away. Well... He did. From a lot of things really. But not from the agency. There was no point. In the end Vanderwood chooses to lay down in the same bed. _Of course he does. He wouldn't sacrifice the comfort of soft bedding just since I'm here. He would rather throw me down on the floor._ In fact the hacker waited for it, fully expecting a kick or a push coming his way. But it did not happen. Instead the older man came closer. Too close.. "For someone telling me to not get any ideas you're getting awfully comfy right now..." _Don't get close to me... Just don't... I can't take it._ Forcing his mask back on, he popped his head out of the comforter smiling at Vanderwood. "So that's how it is, hmmm?~"

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

Slightly opening his eyes, the brunette awakened to the hacker way too close for comfort. And quite literally touching noses. Fearfully, the male jumped backs hitting the floor with a loud thud. Squeezing his leather coat when he came to a landing. "I-I-It's not what you think! I was just cold! That's all... I had no such thoughts you ingrate! And I wasn't thinking of anything other than to get warm!" No matter how he tried to cover, he still missed that otherworldly warmth that caved in around his body. Perhaps it was comfortable heat coming from the other male, or the sheets piled on top of him. Either way, he would always point the finger to avoid being blamed. In place of the floor, he shivers timidly as the blistering ice-cooled his toes. Balling up his entire torso from head to foot with teeth slightly chattering. Though like all environments, he slowly eased up to the cold. Welcoming the change. "Just forget it... I'll be taking the floor anyways. I can't have you whining, so why bother with the trouble...? Not to mention you already claimed it... I don't mind the flooring. Or better yet, I could just sleep on the couch. It's whatever... A-Anyways! You've had plenty of sleep, so you'd better get working now! Go- go dig through some informative or something! Be useful!"

707

Seven sighed loudly, jumping off the bed. He wasn't a monster, and besides what did it matter to him where he slept? Vanderwood was being weird right now, that was all. "No you won't. Get back in the bed, I can hear your teeth, you're freezing. Besides why are you sleeping in your coat? That's just weird, even for you." the hacker walked over to him, poking at his back with his bare foot. "common get up you big lump." Seven grabbed him, trying to pull him up. "don't worry I'll take the floor, so just get back to bed. You're right, I slept enough, ill just stay up." he lied through his teeth. He didn't get a wink of sleep. "You can tie a rope to my foot if you want to make sure I don't run away..." he couldn't help adding the last part. It wouldn't be the first time someone did that so it wasn't such a big deal.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

The minute he heard Seven's denial to comfort and warmth, he lifted his head quite surprised him how he could let someone- Especially a so-called "cruel" person- Allow him to take what was rightfully claimed.

Standing to his feet wobbly from the temperature below, he immediately detected his lie Seven told through his fidgety body indicators, and slight indirect eye-contact. As much as he would have wanted, he knew that fighting over who gets what would not end well. As was all their fighting and bickering. _Fuck that stings. You know right where it hurts don't you? Why didn't I just get the 2 beds and be done with it? Curse my stupid fucking brain... It's not like he's gonna invade your privacy at night or whatever..._ "No... I can't let you sleep there. You'll get hypothermia the moment you sit a few minutes on this floor. At least sleep on the couch or something... It's far less stress on your body, and tolerable than the floorboards temperature. I can't let you get sick ya know? S-So... be thankful for my mercy."(edited)

707

Seven eyed him for a couple of seconds, waiting for an insult that didn't come. "Sure thing. I'll sleep on the couch." he wasn't planning on sleeping, not even for a second. There was no way he was going to sleep now, the hacker knew that. Technically it wasn't a lie though, since he meant for the rest of their stay here, and not just tonight." anyway I won't get sick just from some cold floor, so there is nothing to worry about. I won't ruin the job. Go to bed." _might as well get started on gathering intelligence._ or he could play games all night. He had brought his 3ds that were filled with games since it was chipped. He had about a hundred or so on a memory card, and could entertain himself until his grumpy handler woke up again. "A-also you don't have to worry... I'm not going to do anything weird while you sleep... I'm not like that..." he looked at the floor while he said it, weirded out. He had no idea why Vanderwood would think so, especially not after the stunt he played, snuggling up to Seven. He knew the other agent must've been asleep, but it was still awkward.

𝕍𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕

_Yeah, figures... That's the one thing I'm sure about. By now your trust inched by 2. Now that I think about it, you definitely aren't the kind to do something so... vulgar. Maybe it's me, but he seems... different. Perhaps I made him snap... Or... Maybe I could be imagining. I doubt it though._ "I-I think that was to the extreme on my end ahahaha... You've mostly knocked out after a few drinks anyway... Or you crash, or can't go on until the sun goes up. To be quite perfectly honest, you're more of a night owl than most. Well... an extreme night owl." Sheading off his iconic leopard leather coat, the brunette hanged his prized possession over the couch and left it to dry. Though really deep down, he hoped his clothes provided some sort of comfort while he takes his rest, generously providing for every possible outcome. "So then... I guess sleep well. I won't sleep for long, maybe just a catnap for a couple of minutes. There's still plenty to be done, and no time to slack off... Still, I'm sure there's no harm to it. We... did just arrive after 2 hours." Happily comfortable in his own bedsheets, it didn't take long for him to be knocked out into a coma from the consonant embrace of warmth. In reality, he really was tired to the point he couldn't type a document of 100 words. Yet thankfully to Seven... And possibly his own doing, he could finally set his roots for a bit.

707

While Vanderwood went to sleep,the younger man finds his 3ds and make a home for himself on the couch, putting on his headphones. He is perfectly fine there, and does not need to sleep in some stupid luxurious bed. He is not like Vanderwood he can do just fine wherever he is. Whatever the reason, Seven jerks awake around sunrise, finding his handheld in his lap. He turns it off, and rolls around with his back to the rest of the room. He had grabbed the older agent's coat and were currently using it as a pillow, the orange-spotted fake fur turned outward since it was softer. Curling his fingers into it, Seven closes his eyes once more, falling asleep to The weirdly comforting smell of cigarettes. Whatever his intentions were, he can't keep his eyes open.


End file.
